PreSaw
by doctorgordonfan1995
Summary: Doctor Lawrence Gordon's thoughts before Adam wakes up and their game begins. R


PRE-SAW

**This is just going on and on about what Doctor Gordon was thinking before Adam woke up in SAW one. Enjoy. **

I looked around, completely unaware of where I was. Was I in hell? Had I finally died and been thrown into the fiery chasms of death? I couldn't be dead; it was utterly and completely illogical. I've heard stories about heaven, hell, reincarnation, and even just rotting in the ground with no afterlife or hopes of feeling ever again. But never once have I heard of being trapped in pure darkness chained by your ankle to a rusty pipe. I was sitting down, feeling around for a clue to help better understand where I might be. I felt the cold metallic object on my ankle. Clearly, it was a shackle. I followed the thick, cold chain that it was locked to. It was wrapped and locked to a rusty pipe that was hard and metal. I tried pulling my chain off of the pipe, but it wouldn't budge.

After several minutes of feeling around on the ground for something (anything) if felt I'd lost hope. I didn't want to quit so early in my mysterious ordeal, but I couldn't find a key, a phone, or anything at all that may be of use to me.

"Hello?" I hollered out shakily and nervous, "I-is anyone there?" no one answered. I kept pulling on my chain, beginning to feel claustrophobic and frightened. I couldn't see anything, and I didn't know whether I was completely alone, or if there was a serial killer watching me. I doubted there was, but my fear clearly had the better of me. I felt my chain some more, but there didn't seem to be any clues of getting out of it, and it wasn't covered in rust. I felt both of the locks; neither had any key sticking out of it.

"Is anyone there? I don't want to be here, and I'm prepared to press charges!" I hollered, I couldn't imagine any serial killer backing down and freeing me from that, but it's the first thing that came to mind. I eventually heard bubbles from the other end of the dark room, my mind began racing from the possibilities of what it could be. It could be boiling water about to be poured on me or something. I began panicking, and grabbed a thin pipe on the wall, and wrapped my arms around it. I now stood on my feet, feeling the walls for a light switch. I heard loud gagging and coughing from the end of the room I couldn't see. There was a loud thud and a grunt as I heard a man fall. There was water dripping and his thud sounded exceptionally soggy, so I assumed the mysterious man was wet. My mind ran with thoughts of who he may be, including the possibility that he's the person who put me here.

"Help!" a whiny, feminine voice cried out, "Somebody help me!" he cried. He sounded strangely girlish for a man, but I was in no mood to pass judgment. I just wanted to get out of here and see if my family was safe.

"Oh shit, I'm probably dead…" he said.

"You're not dead." I told him.

He immediately replied with a frightened tone, "Who's that!? WHO'S THAT!?"

"There's no point in yelling, I already tried that." I said, as I felt around the wall, stilling trying to find a light switch.

"Who's there? Turn on the lights!" he yelled.

"I would if I could…" I moaned, that's when I came across a small metal box bolted to the wall. On the font of it was a small light switch, which I was about to flick when he cried out once more.

"Oh, what is that smell?" he yelled in a disgusted manner. I had my finger on the switch now.

"Sssh," I said, "Hang on, I think I found something…" then I flicked the lights on. One by one, the florescent lights came on, each with a loud shocking sound. My vision was blurred, and my eyes hurt from the sudden change in lighting. I eventually saw what was going on, and saw the man's ankle was also chained to a pipe. However, that was nothing compared to what I saw next. There was a bald man with his T-shirt and underwear lying in a puddle of blood in the middle of the room. The back of his head had been completely blown off, and I realized that this was no joke, this was very real.

**It's not much, I know, but review anyways, huh?**

_**THE END**_


End file.
